


SaVe Me

by Warrrrrr



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Michelangelo (TMNT), Doctor Michelangelo, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Donnie is whipped, Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, I LOVE TAAAAAGS, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Rape, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Mikey is just so scared someone help him, Mikey is older than donnie, Multiple Personalities, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, Personality Swap, Possessive Behavior, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Top Donatello (TMNT), but you only notice if you pay attention lol, dubcon, is it really a happy ending???, tcest, this is actually so old
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrrrrr/pseuds/Warrrrrr
Summary: Donde Donatello es ingresado a un hospital psiquiátrico para ser "salvado" ¿pero que si el no quiere ser salvado?¿Su enfermedad? Personalidad multiple.Y su doctor no le ayuda mucho de lo que cree, simplemente lo hace volverse mas loco, pero loco de un sentimiento extraño que hace a su corazon latir mas rapido.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

El eco de los pasos podía ser escuchado en aquel lugar. Algunos le llamarian hospital, otros manicomio, unos pocos "hogar" y esos pocos eran los que encerraban ahí, era el único lugar que podian ayudarlos.

Ayudarlos... claro, como una metáfora.

Gritos y suplicas se podían escuchar en cada pasillo, algunos de angustia y una que otra risa de los locos viviendo en ignorancia.

Pero esa mierda no importa en esta historia, en esta el protagonista no es ningun loco (si se podría decir), ningun ingenuo y ningún inútil, simplemente de alguien con la mala suerte de no ser el mismo, sino ser 3 en uno.

Donatello's pov

Era curioso, el lugar se veía tan feliz pero las caras de uno que otro paciente que pasaba al lado mío eran todo lo contrario, pero eso no me inportaba; sabia porque me tenían aqui y no me arrepentía de nada, despues de todo ese bastardo se lo merecía, nadie se mete conmigo o con mis seres queridos.

Paso por paso podia ver como el lugar se volvía mas demacrado e incluso oscuro, tal vez por aca tenian a los mas "peligrosos" o por lo menos los que causan bastantes lios, que, claramente, merezco un lugar justo aquí, gracias.

Abrieron una puerta algo gastada y al abrirla me dieron una grata sorpresa, mi lugar de hospedacion no era nada feo, todo lo contrario, entraba de un hoyito del techo (claro, con vidrio, forma de escapar #1 cancelada) e incluso una puerta hacia la habitacion tambien de vidrio puro, como para vigilarme (algo inutil, debo admitir) dentro estaba bastante vacio, pero al menos habia una cama que no se veía tan incomoda.

Me obligaron a entrar por completo y me tiraron al frio piso, dejandome la blusa la cual evitaba que hiciera algo con mis brazos (como si los necesitara para escapar o dañar). Estos solo me miraron gmfiajmente con una expresion neutra y me explicaron que un doctor me atenderia, que todo estaria bien.

Como si estuviera roto, como si tuiviera que repararme.

Pero decidi que seria un buen paciente mientras sea necesario, por lo que solo asenti con la cabeza como cualquier persona lo haria y estos me sonrieron para salir de aquí.

Todo era perfecto hasta ahora, no estaba tan mal.

Mire la sala, cada parte de ella. El color azul cielo que estaba en las paredes me hacia sentir como en casa, el piso blanco y reluciente era bastante sorprendete, podia apostar que me reflejaba en el, me decidieron poner en uno de los mejores hospitales psiquiátricos, bien merecido de hecho.

Mi sonrisa desaparecio cuando escuche las voces de mi cabeza, una se estaba quejando, la otra estaba impaciente porque llegara alguien mas a la habitación y la ultima simplemente estaba muriendo de nervios, yo solo las ignoraba.

Escuche pasos fuera de la habitación gracias a mis grandes capacidades y me puse alerta, lo mas probable es que sea mi doctor el que viene a verme.

Los pasos pararon y la puerta se abrio lentamente, dejando ver a una tortuga de baja estatura.

_"Ulala"_

Escuche decir una voz.

"¿No es muy pequeño?"

Pregunto nervioso la otra.

**"Será facil de manipular"**

Respondio la ultima, a la cual solo sonreí.

La tortuga entro por completo y cerro la puerta, podia notar la libreta en su mano, olia a fresa y movía su boca, por lo que podia notar que mascaba chicle, sus ojos era rojo claro, algo que me llamo bastante la atencion, ademas que tenia una estatura bastante pequeña, seria bastante facil de tirar o ir contra el, pero no, por ahora no.

El pequeño se me quedo viendo durante unos momentos, los dos nos mirabamos analizandonos mutuamente, hasta que este sonrio.

— ¿Donatello? — dijo mi nombre

— ¿doctor? —

— de hecho, si — me sonrió ligeramente, al parecer le agradaba

Se acerco a mi ligeramente, casi chocando con el vidrio que nos separaba para su "seguridad"

— bueno, Donatello — su sonrisa se hacia mas grande — como sere tu doctor debo saber todo sobre ti, todo lo que pueda, por lo que te hare unas cuantas preguntas, espero no te moleste

Yo solo negue con la cabeza.

— ¡perfecto! — se sentó en el suelo frente a mi y acomodo su cuaderno — entonces, tu nombre completo es Donatello...—

— jitsu — respondi, no era mentira, pero tampoco verdad; lo anoto.

— tienes 17 años —

Asentí

— ¿comida favorita? —

No se que mierda tenia en su mente.

 **"¿Acaso quiere ser nuestro mejor amigo o que mierda?"** Lo escuche preguntar

_"Por mi no hay problema, hay que ganarnos su confianza y justo despues fo-"_

**"Tello, callate ¿si?"**

Respondieron para guardan un poco de silencio

— uh... pizza — respondi con duda a lo que el solo asintio y siguio escribiendo

— ya tenemos algo en comun...— me respondio viendome a los ojos

" _Off nos esta coqueteando"_

— ¿Nos? Eso me huele a manada...— les respondí en un susurro, intentando que mi nuevo doctor no me escuchara.

Pero estoy seguro que lo hizo, incluso si lo intento esconder, yo soy alguien muy observador y que se da cuenta de todo.

— muy bien, Donatello, ¿me podrias decir si sabes porque estas aquí? — me pregunto amablemente, mientras masticaba mas rapido su chicle, yo solo le sonreí por respuesta

— ¿por mi personalidad multiple? — dije mintiendo, esa _no_ es la verdadera razón por la que **yo** estoy aquí.

— exactamente, segun los expedientes tienes... 3 personalidades ¿no es así? —

— tello —

— ¿Tello? —

— Tello es una de ellas ¿quiere conocerlo?— no lo quería asustar, pero Tello me estaba gritando y pidiendo que le deje el control, pues el es el mas debil de todos.

Note como se lo pensó seriamente, como miraba la puerta de vidrio que nos separaba y me miraba a mi, para al final solo asentir con la cabeza.

" _Ohh si, bebe_ "

Escuche a Tello decir, para dejarle tomar el control.

Normal pov

El doctor estaba nerviso, no tenían nada del expediente sobre como son las personalidades, solo cuantas eran, miro fijamente como Donatello bajo la mirada, como si se desmayara, cuando la subio sus ojos simplemente estaban mas oscuros y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Una sonrisa mas que linda, extraña.

Se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro en el vidrio

— wow, You are more beautiful than I thought — Tello hablo en un ingles perfecto, por lo que el doctor lo entendió con facilidad

— uh... — el otro solo anoto notas en su cuaderno — thanks...? — intento responder en ingles, aunque no tenía la mejor pronunciación.

— I wanna smash u so hard, ASAP and ALAP — hablo un inglés mas avanzado a lo que el otro no entendió — tienes buen culo, Mike —

Las palabras pusieron rojo al otro, ¿como es que habia cambiado tanto? Mikey habia tenido muchos pacientes, pero ninguno con algo tan grave, anoto en su libreta un poco hasta que noto algo

— espera... ¿como sabes mi nombre? —

— ¿como no saberlo? Tienes cara de angel, y el unico nombre que se escucha bien es Michelangelo —

Mikey lo miro fijamente y se levanto un poco, masticanco aun mas rapido, se le podia ver nervioso.

— ejeje... — sonrio — creo que es hora de que te deje descanzar y yo...— se levanto, alejandose de tello — me vaya a...— pero el otro no lo dejo responder, pues habia golpeado fuertemente el vidrio, haciendo un estruendo llano.

— no lo creo, Angel — su sonrisa habia desaparecido — no te puedes ir de aqui, no sin antes tener un expediente completo de al menos " _una de nuestras personalidades_ " — hablo Tello, copiando ligeramente la voz de doctor — y estoy seguro que con lo poco que te he hablado no tienes ni un poco de _moi_ — respondió, señalandose a si mismo — por lo que eso significa... que tenemos una cita pendiente, cariño—

Michelangelo podia jurar que nunca habia visto una sonrisa tan cínica en su vida entera. La tension en el doctor era bastante obvia, pues era primerizo con esos "tipos" de casos especiales y la verdad no quería tener nada que ver con ese chico, pero no podía dejarlo asi, de una u otra forma su carita con algunas marcas le daba pena, por lo que incluso con todo el miedo que tenia e ignorando sus piernitas temblando, volvio a acercarse a el vidrio y con una sonrisa se sento. Una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Como puede sonreir en esta situacion?"

— muy bien, Tello — sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo que ninguna de sus personalidades podia reconocer — que empiece nuestra cita...—

Y una sonrisa pequeña se noto en la cara del enfermo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo iba como el doctor lo quería al principio, ni muy loco ni muy normal, bastante neutro a lo que pensaba que le iría. Aprendió un poco de Tello en el tiempo que tenían su "cita" y anoto lo básico.

1.- Que no te deje engañar, es bastante inteligente.

2.- Sabe hablar como minimo 4 idiomas.

3.- Bastante pervertido.

4.-Flojo, parecia que iba a caer dormido al menos 6 veces.

5.- Detesta estar solo, note que cuando me intentaba alejar de el ligeramente, se angustiaba bastante.

Y otras notas tontas que no creía que serían de mucha importancia. Había pasado bastante tiempo (de hecho mas de lo que debería) y el pequeño Miguel Angel sabia que muy pronto alguien llegaría por el para llevárselo. Por el otro lado Tello disfrutaba, disfrutaba el apreciar el cuerpo y cara de su doctor, disfrutaba del tiempo de "libertad" que tenia de ser la personalidad en poder y disfrutaba de la pequeña y extrañamente normal platica que habia tenido con su doctor, alguien que apenas llego le llamo la atención

"Ya es hora, Tello" escucho la voz del verdadero correspondiente del cuerpo, para gruñir ligeramente

— no creo, me siento bastante feliz con mon amour, aqui, so, nu-uh — hablo en un berrinche, llamando la atencion del otro

— ¿con quien hablas? — pregunto el doctor, mientras se hacia el desinteresado, dibujando algo en la libreta

— con el tonto de Donatello — respondió sincero, mientras se recostaba en el frio suelo — quiere alejarme de tu lado, my dear, y eso no me gusta — gruño ligeramente, mientras veía a los ojos al otro — porque eres mi doctor, mio — el mayor podia notar un brillo de posesividad en la mirada de Tello, algo que lo hizo sentir su espalda rígida, "posesivo" era otra cosa que iría en sus notas

— supongo que igual me verás ¿no? Despues de todo estas dentro de Donatello — el doctor respondio, dejando de dibujar, para arrancar con cuidado el dibujo y pegarlo con una pegatina de corazon en el vidrio del enfermo — y si no lo sientes así, aqui estara esto — sonrió al notar como los ojos de Tello se iluminaron, era un dibujo de dos tortuguitas tomadas de la mano, con flores al rededor, algo bastante infantil, pero que igual hizo al otro sonreir.

"Un doctor bastante tonto"

Escucho Tello hablar a Donatello

"Fácil de usar"

Escucho al otro decir, gruñendo ligeramente, paso poco, pero Tello ya podia apostar que se había encariñado con su doctor, mas de lo que deberia, algo que nunca debió hacer, pero tampoco era como si le importara.

— Mmm, creo que con eso ya estoy feliz, angel — respondio Tello, mientras inmediatamente se notaba caer desmayado, Michelangelo supo claramente que habia regresado a ser Donatello

Cuando logro ver otra vez la cara de Donatello, habia cambiado bastante, incluso parecia otra persona. Cuando Tello estaba en control tenía una sonrisa de cupido, y sus ojos ojos parecian flojos. Ahora Donatello no tenia ninguna sonrisa, y sus ojos parecian los de un gato, un gato asechando a su presa.

Y el doctor era la presa.

— ¿no muy feliz de verme?— pregunto Mikey, mirandolo a los ojos

— meh, no me gusta mucho la interaccion social — respondio simple, mientras se alejaba ligeramente. Odiaba notar como antes cuando Tello tenia el control estaba asquerosamente muy cerca del doctor, mas de lo que alguna vez debió.

— ¿otra cosa que no te guste? Intentare evitarlas — pregunto

— Mmm — Se lo penso — tu ropa, es bastante blanca —

— ¿mas?

— necesito algo aqui — señalo el lugar que estaba encerrado — soy un cientifico, podrian minimo darme un maldito cubo rubik o un libro — respondio irritado, en verdad necesitaba algo que hacer.

— wow, ¿un cientifico? ¡Eso es genial! — incluso si era un doctor, el mayor no pudo evitar su emocion al escucharlo, le resultaba fascinante que incluso con sus problemas podría ser algo tan genial — eh... digo, tal vez tenga algo asi en mi hogar, pero tendria que ser nuestro secreto — le sonrio, guiñandole el ojo

"Y me sigue coqueteando, lo tengo tan loquito"

La voz de Tello resono en la cabeza de Donnie, sacandolo una pequeña risa, para ver al otro.

— bien, es un trato — El menor hizo una cruz en donde debería estar su corazon, como para mostrarle que estaban hablando en serio.

— pe- — Michelangello no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrio con fuerza, entrando un insecto de morado con su ceño bastante fruncido

— ¡Joder, Mikey! — su voz fue mas alta de lo que deberia, sacando un pequeño gritillo del doctor, a lo que el menor miraba atento todo — viniste para conocerlo un poco, no para saber toda su maldita vida — el insecto tomo de forma fuerte el brazo del otro, mientras lo obligaba a pararse

— perdon, R-Repo — El menor noto como la voz de su doctor de ser una alta y llena de energia, bajo su tono y sonaba pasiva — yo... solo —

— ¡tu solo estuviste 2 malditas horas aqui! — respondio el de morado, lanzandolo a la puerta — ya largare de aqui y dejame darle su cena, te veo mañana — termino su conversación el insecto, mientras el doctor simplemente se iba de ahi, no sin antes sonreirle a Donatello.

— no es muy lindo de tu parte interrumpir conversaciones ajenas — hablo desinteresado, mientras iba a su cama — ese doctor es demasiado joven para mi, te recomiendo ponerme a otro — Donatello hablo, evitando escuchar los gritos de enojo de Tello.

— ni a mi ni a los demas nos interesa lo que recomiendes, enfermo — respondió mientras acomodaba el plato de comida que le iba a dar — y si, Michelangelo mas que joven es muy ingenuo, pero ¿porqué crees que te atiende a ti? El es tu doctor uno, no es el unico que tendrás— abrio la puerta de vidrio que los separaba, para dejarle la comida lo mas lejos de si mismo — pero no dejes que te engañe su apariencia, puede ser cruel cuando quiere — cerro la puerta, mientras intentaba seguir la conversación, ese era su truco.

Cuando tenía que darles la comida a los enfermos, intentaba conversarles sobre algo que el sabia que les llamaría la atención para que ubiquen su mente en otra cosa, en lugar que si mismo entrando a su territorio para darles su comida, siempre funcionaba.

Pero no sabia que Donatello con un poco de analizar se dio cuenta de su truco.

— mañana sera tu primer atendido — susurro el insecto mientras salia de la habitación

— lo espero con ansias — respondió con una sonrisa.

Todo iba como se lo esperaba


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo caminaba con paso lento a su casa, ese día había sido... diferente.

No sabia muy bien como describirlo, sinplemente le parecio distinto de lo que vivía. Tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano mayor, para que sepa que llegaría a casa en un rato mas, con la cena lista, este solo le respondio "ok, cuidate" con unos stickers tontos de corazones, cosa que hizo reir al pequeño. Dejo el celular en su bolsillo, mientras se dirigía a una tienda de comida, de aquella donde solo la tenias que recalentar y la comida sabría deliciosa, incluso si era puro plastico que parecia un festín.

Sonaba tanto como una metafora en su mente, para el la comida congelada era igual que la gente. Solo era plastico, solo aparentaban ser algo que no eran cuando los demas los deseaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió las luces de un carro en su cara y el rechinido agudo y molesto de un carro pudo ser escuchado, vio al frente, notando como iba a ser apunto de ser atropellado, de no ser por que el que manejaba se detuvo a tiempo. Sus piernas temblaron y tenia su boca tan abierta que el chicle que tenia cayó al suelo, dejándolo sucio e inútil. Reacciono otra vez cuando sintio una mano en su hombro y una voz dulce se hizo escuchar.

— oh, por Dios, ¿estas bien? — dirigió su mirada arriba para notar a una tortuga (suponia que por sus lineas rojas, era una de orejas rojas) con ojos juguetones y una estatura promedio, se notaba que hacía ejercicio o al menos le importaba su figura, pero eso no le importo, sino que de una u otra forma su cara se le hacia conocida.

— yo... — noto que ya habia analizado demasiado al chico y se dio un golpe mental — si, no te preocupes, solo fue un susto — respondio el mas pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, el dia "diferente" no había terminado.

La tortuga de franjas rojas miro fijamente al mas bajo, analizandolo por completo, pero lo unico que le intereso mas de lo que deberia (ademas de su apariencia, pues era bastante curioso) fue su uniforme: era uniforme de doctor.

La sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro del doctor no dejo su rostro, solo se agrandaba al sentir la mirada del chico en todo su uniforme, lo mas probable que analizando porque tenia un traje tan soso — si me disculpas, ya me debo de ir — comenzo a caminar, fuera de la calle, rezando porque ese día acabara, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo, haciendolo voltear al chico

— no, seria muy malo de mi parte que estando apunto de atropellarlo no le ayudara a ir a su destino, dejeme llevarlo — una sonrisa esperanzada aparecio en su rostro, poniendolo nervioso, podia escuchar la voz de su padre diciendole "no confíes en extraños" pero decidió ignorarla.

— oki doky — respondió con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba quitar la mano del otro de su muñeca, pues le incomodaba el toque. Este solo lo hizo y le sonrio para abrirle la puerta de su carro y dejarlo pasar, tal y como alguien lo hiciera con una dama, algo que no le importo a ninguno de los dos.

El camino a casa del doctor fue tranquilo y con una platica casual, simplemente conocieron un poco de los gustos del otro y en que trabajaban, a ninguno le intereso saber el nombre del otro o algo por el estilo, por lo que no parecia que llegarian a ser amigos o algo por el estilo, o eso penso el mayor, hasta que el otro siguio hablando

— ¿no quisieras ir algun dia por unos tragos? — la dulce voz parecia que te obligaba decir si, porque aunque fuera laguien bastante confianzudo y con chistes bastantes malos, simplemente le había caído bien a Michelangelo

— ¿porque no? — le respondió con una pregunta, a lo que el otro solo sonrió de lado, mientras tomaba su celular para pasarle el número, a lo que el menor lo agrego como "rojo loco" haciendolo reír — ¿porqué me agregas con ese nombre, blue bluie? —

— porque tienes los ojos rojos, duh — respondio el de ojos azules sacandole la lengua al mayor, algo que hizo sonreir a Mikey, siguieron con su platica durante un rato hasta que el menor llego a su hogar y se despidió.

— bueno, te veo luego, viejo — se despidió con voz graciosa el doctor a lo que el otro solo sonrio

— bye bye, Michelangelo — y arranco su carro hacia quien-sabe-donde.

El de ojos rojos saco sus llaves de su bolso del pantalon y entro a su hogar saludando a su hermano mayor, para recordar algo.

Olvido la cena.

Diablos.

Mientras con el doctor estaba haciendo la cena para el y su hermano, su paciente estaba viendo el techo intentando dormir, con la voces en su cabeza gritando a mil.

Tello le pedía a gritos que no se deshiciera del doctor, que lo queria por lo menos unos dias mas para jugar con el y divertirse.

La otra voz estaba nervioso le pedia a suplicas que encontraran una forma para escapar lo mas rapido posible, pues no aguantaria tanto tiempo encerrado ni mucho menos en una habitación tan vacia... sin sonido. Era demasiado para el.

Mientras que la ultima susurraba, simplemente susurraba planes de todo: tenía diversos planes en sus mentes y cada uno mas enfermo que el anterior. Desde arruinar la mente de su doctor, hasta matar a otros pacientes con tal de hacer "mas divertida" la situacion y que le tengan mas miedo, incluso otras cosas que no podían ser nombradas. Cosas mas enfermas que todas las cabezas de los pacientes juntas.

Mientras que Donatello solo analizaba las opciones que el mismo pensaba y que pensaba sus demas "compañeros" algunas eran tentadoras mientras que las otras simplemente las descartaba al instante. Cada vez su mente hacia planes mas elaborados y otros menos elaborados, incluso el tenia duda en que podia hacer. Sabia que estaba ahí por un poco de diversión.

Sabia que se habia dejado atrapar para sentir que se siente tener a unos tontos intentando "repararte" cuando eso es lo que menos deseas, no saben que  
algunos no quieren ser ayudados o considerados "perfectos".  
Quería notar que tan tontos serian sus doctores y que tanto podian repararlo, como ellos querían hacer con el.

Y se llevo una sorpresa, el puto doctor que le habia tocado ya habia engatusado a Tello con simples palabras tiernas y su cuerpo con curvas. Admitia que no se lo esperaría tan rapido, pero despues de todo ese doctor era el que debia sacarle informacion de sus distintas personalidades, para lograr tratrarlas todas

"¿Se dan cuenta que me tienen aqui por ustedes?"

Pensó Donatello, logrando callar a los tres.

"Digo, estoy aqui porque se supone que los van a exterminar, ¿no es eso gracioso? Tello quiere estar con el chico que se quiere deshacer de el, Dm quiere escapar, cuando el fue el que se había preguntado como eran los hospitales mientras que Key... Key simplemente quiere algo de acción"

Y todos siguieron guardando silencio, analizando lo que el verdadero acredor del cuerpo decía, quieran o no tenía razón.

"Estoy listo para pelear"

Se escucharon las tres voces al unísono, sabiendo que quieran o no el que tenia el control era Donatello.

A lo que este simplemente sonrio.

El no estaba enfermo, el simplemente tenia mas de una mente, y eso le gustaba, era diferente a los demas.


	4. Chapter 4

Un golpe en la puerta lo desperto de su sueño, un estruendo bastante fuerte, al levantarse noto que era el insecto de ayer con el desayuno, no era la mejor comida pero tampoco estaba asquerosa.

Pero el estaba seguro que merecía mas que eso.

Esta vez no le dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera le abrió la puerta, se la dejo por afuera, donde no la podía alcanzar. Haciendolo gruñir ¿era una maldita broma, verdad?

Pero no le dejaron pensar cuando su doctor entro a la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta de forma rapida y dejaba un fuerte suspiro salir de sus labios. Dontello iba a hablar hasta que noto que el doctor tenia una caja llena de cosas en sus brazos, si la daba una pequeña mirada desinteresada podia notar que habian diversas cosas que de hecho, le agradaban a Donatello.

Dejo la caja justo al lado de la comida de Donatello y lo miro con sus mejillas rojas y agitado

— no sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar —

— ¿yo? — pregunto indignado el de morado — ¿yo porque?

— olvidalo — respondió mientras el mayor sacaba de su bolsillo un chicle de fresa y lo metia en su boca — necesito entregarte el desayuno y estas cosas, no intentes nada gracioso — le respondio meintras le dba una mirada de desconfianza, para abrir la puerta de vidrio y empezar a meter las cosas.

Al principio el menor solo lo miro fijamente, como un gato viendo a su presa, ni si quiera se fijaba las cosas que Mikey le dejaba, simplemente lo veía a el, quería probarlo, por lo que, sin hacer el minimo ruido se paro y cerro la puerta de vidrio, dejando al mayor dentro con el, el cual lo vio y una mueca de nervios salio de la cara del doctor

— ¿que te dije? ¡No puedo confiar en ti! — hablo indignado, mientras se ponia en una pose de defensa personal — te recomiendo que te alejes de esa puerta y me dejes salir de la manera facil.

— ¿o que? — pregunto el de mayor estatura, acercándose mas a el doctor

"No lo toques, es mio" la voz de Tello gruño en el interior de Donatello.

Algo que solo lo hizo sonreir con malicia, dos por uno, probar a su doctor y molestar a Tello.

Pero todo paso muy rapido, no noto cuando el escabulliso doctor estaba cada vez mas cerca de la puerta, cerca del escape

— Donatello Jitsu —

— Michelangelo —

— ¿no me vas a dejar salir?

— no lo creo, hay demasiadas ventajas de tenerte aqui adentro

— ¿ah, si? — hablo en un susurro — ¿como cuales?

— te podria usar de rehen — hablo en voz alta Donatello — podria satisfacer mis necesidades con tu cuerpo — noto como la cara del doctor nunca cambio su expresion — podria simplemente torturarte, encerrarte o usar ese tonto uniforme que tienes para escapar — la voz del menor hacia un ligero eco en la mente del doctor, imaginandose cada situación y ninguna la queria en su mente.

— ¿y como estas seguro que soy mas debil que tu?

— por favor, Michael — le puso un apodo, mientras se acercaba mas a el — eres mucho mas pequeño que yo, tienes un cuerpo delicado y cara de angel, estoy seguro que nunca has estado en una pelea — El menor en la habitación analizo fisicamente al menor, haciendo sus conclusiones, pero no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor ya estaba literalmente cara a cara, un error de Donatello.

Donnie odia el contacto fisico, lo detesta, y tenia a su doctor cara a cara con una mano acariciando su cuello, hasta que con su suave mano toco una parte del cuello, la cual paralizaba a la persona instantaneamente

— exactamente, Donatello, no he tenido que pelear porque me se defender — sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente, pero intentaba mantener la calma — y si quieres escapar de aqui no te recomiendo contarme tus planes conmigo —

El menor estaba sorprendido y adolorido por el paralizis que le habia sometido Michelangelo, pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, este doctor era mas de lo que su mente habia analizado, y adoraba las sorpresas, por mas que odiaba sentir la piel del doctor cerca de el, no podia evitar sonreir con el nuevo desafio.

Noto como lentamente se alejo de el y salio por la puerta de vidrio, para quedar separados por la pared de vidrio, noto como los ojos del mayor de tener un rojo intenso regresaron al rojo claro que lo representaba y como su pose era una mas tranquila, pero le sorprendio mas que no lo tomo a mal y le sonrio mientras se sentaba

— ¿no vas a desayunar? — escucho su voz rezonar en el interior de su mente y de los tres individuos dentro

" este tipo me acaba de joder tantos planes con sus habilidades "

Donatello podia escuchar el gruñido de enojo por su parte

"Sigo pensando que se lucio para que lo vea, me esta coqueteando" la voz de Tello se escuchaba sorprendida, pero seguia con su tono coqueto

"Siendo sincero... no me molestaría tenerlo en nuestro equipo"

La voz de Dm resono en la cabeza de Donatello y por fin se le ocurrio una buena idea, despues de tantas ideas de locos. Su amiguito tenia razon.

No tenia nada de malo volver a Mike parte de su equipo.


End file.
